Today, large databases of content items, e.g. music databases comprising one million songs or more or video databases comprising several thousands of videos are widely available. Users, however, often have difficulties browsing such large databases and finding e.g. a piece of music they like to listen to. Thus, there is a need for a method for content recommendation that automatically selects one or more content items for a user, wherein the selected content item(s) should match the user's taste as close as possible.